Resident Evil: Inferno
by Night Fox
Summary: Jack Collins, Journalist, must fight his way out of Raccoon city. It is finished so R&R please!!! I worked really hard for months on this.
1. where it all begins

Disclaimer: I don't, in any way shape or form, own any part of the Resident Evil Franchise, Characters, places, Names, Monsters, brands, Etc. Neither am I in any way affiliated with Capcom or anybody affiliated with The Resident Evil Franchise. The only thing I do own is Jack Collins. That's it. It would take forever to name all the things in here I don't own. So If you see something that's yours, please E-mail me And if you want credit, you got it, if you want it out, you got it.  
  
Sorry it is so long, but I think it's the best thing I've written. Also, to get this outta the way, the formatting sucks, I know, I've done all I could. So please just bear with me. There are 11 chapters, but they are, in my opinion, short. One more thing, notes and such will be expressed like this: [[example]]  
  
I guess I'll start with an introduction. My name is Jack Collins. I live in beautiful Raccoon city. I wouldn't call myself buff, but I got some muscle. And from what I've been told my brown hair and eyes makes me look mysterious. I guess that's okay, I mean, I don't mind being thought of as mysterious.  
  
I'm a freelance journalist and I've done work for the Raccoon Times and Raccoon Weekly. I was covering the animal attacks and strange disappearances in the Raccoon forest area. The first victim was found on May 20. She was 20 years old and was found on the left bank of the Marble River. The most disturbing thing was the teeth marks. They had mutilated her arms and foot. It was a most gruesome sight. Shit's been going down hill from there.  
  
We have a curfew. If you're not in by dark you get arrested and fined. I tried to leave the city for a few days, but there were roadblocks. The police turned me around and I had to go home or face arrest. Well, I chose home. I had been starting to stock up on guns ever since I did a report on the cannibal disease. It was a most horrific sight, seeing those bodies lying on the grass, chunks of flesh torn from their bodies by human teeth. It was enough to turn me green for a week, but I kept my composure. Afterwards I went to Kendo's Gun Shop and he gave me a great bargain on a 9mm with 60 bullets (Kendo and I are close friends). I met Kendo through Barry Burton, a member of the Raccoon city S.T.A.R.S. division. Barry and I were friends, until he came back from a mission in the Raccoon city Forest. He started babbling about a Virus. He wanted me to write a story on it, but I know better than to believe a silly story about a Virus that makes people into zombies.  
  
So there I was, sitting at home waiting for Sara to call. I really like Sara. She is extremely hot. Blonde hair, piercing green eyes, nice body.well, anyway, 6:00 rolls by and she finally calls. I asked her to come over and she got to my apartment off of Park Street at about 7.  
  
Well, a few drinks later we were tangled up in the sheets sweating like pigs, but I won't go into details. In the middle of round two I heard a knock/smack on my door. I told whomever it was to hold on, but they seemed to have a problem hearing because again I heard the knock/slam. I pulled on my jeans, boots, and undershirt. Well, I answer the door and some homeless person half stumbles, half crawls into my apartment. He smelled like dirt, skunk and rotten meat.  
  
At this point Sara steps into the room. She got dressed in her tight shorts, black tube top, and white tennis shoes. I asked her to help me lay him on the couch. After getting him on the couch he starts to mumble things like mmmm, hungry. So, so itchy. Very itchy. I told Sara to call an ambulance. I went over to the man and asked him his name. All he said was "hungry. So itchy. Itchy hungry." I checked his pocket for I.D. but couldn't find any. I tried to figure out what was wrong with him and then it dawned on me. The cannibal disease. He had all of the symptoms.  
  
I ran to my room to get my gun. When I came back the man was stumbling across the room to where Sara was on the phone with the dispatcher. I told him to freeze, but he didn't pay any attention. He just kept going towards her. By this time she noticed him lurching forward. I pulled out my gun and told him again to freeze. He kept going. I shot just by his head to let him know I was serious. Still he lurched forward. Sara stumbled backwards into my glass coffee table, breaking it. I aimed at the man and shot him in the back of his kneecap. He apparently didn't feel it because he kept going. I told him to freeze once more, but he still kept going. He reached down to Sara and swiped at her. I had no choice. I shot him in the head. Pieces of bone and gray matter painted my wall an unholy color. 


	2. Sara's dillema

I ran over to where Sara lay, careful to sidestep the cannibal. I asked if she was all right and she told me she was fine except that the man had scratched her. It didn't look too bad, so we just bandaged it up and waited for the police and ambulance to arrive. We sat there looking at the man in disbelief. I shot him in the knee and it didn't even faze him. It was not comprehendible. By the time the ambulance got to my apartment most of the  
  
3rd floor smelled like him. The ambulance checked Sara out and told her and I that she had to go to the hospital to get the scratch further analyzed. I told her I'd visit her as soon as I could, but first I wanted to talk to Police Chief Irons. We said our goodbyes and I took my Tacoma to go see Chief Irons.  
  
It was 10:00 by the time I got to the Police station. I told the guy at the counter I was a journalist and I wanted to ask Chief Irons a couple of questions about the Cannibal disease. The man said that Irons couldn't be bothered, so I decided to have a look around myself. When the guy at the counter wasn't looking, I stepped into the waiting room because it had a no entry sign, which I found odd for a waiting room. I looked around and noticed a strange typewriter. I read a note that had been hastily typed, but for some reason left behind. It read:  
  
[[Chief Irons,  
  
I'm leaving this note for you to find. This is a high-ranking official from the Umbrella  
  
Corporation. My name is an unnecessary risk, so call me U. While I know that  
  
Umbrella's interests are somewhere on the top of your list of things of importance, I  
  
don't believe you're taking us seriously enough. The incidents of the Virus in the city are  
  
growing and it is in your best interest to make them stop. Don't consider this a threat on  
  
your life, rather, a warning. If you cannot comply with what we feel needs to be done, we  
  
will take you out of office and replace you with someone who can. Remember, Alice and  
  
Anubis open the gates.  
  
-U-]]  
  
I took this strange note out of the machine and headed out of the room. I left the RCPD building, got into my Tacoma, and went home. When I got home my answering machine was blinking. I took off my shirt and pressed the button.  
  
[[Jack? This is Sara. It's too late for me, but you still have a chance. I have been  
  
infected with the cannibal disease. But it's much more than a disease. It's a virus. I will  
  
die soon; rather, I will become one of them. I am being held by Umbrella. They are.  
  
(Hey bitch, get off of the phone! Who are you talking to?) Get out of your house! They  
  
know you kn.]]  
  
The line went dead. I grabbed my shirt, leather jacket, and gun and left my apartment. I ran down the hall. I pressed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive. I heard the ping of the elevator and saw two men with handguns. I bolted down the hall in the opposite direction. I took the stairs two at a time and hit the lobby at full speed. I jumped into my Tacoma and sped off. I saw the two men in my rear view mirror. They took aim and fired at me. The bullets zinged off of the back of my truck. I had to get to the Raccoon Press building. 


	3. Raccoon Press

I was driving down the street and I slammed on my brakes to avoid hitting a young girl stumbling across the street. Wait a second. Stumbling. I thought about it and looked at her real closely. She had what looked like rotting flesh hanging from a gaping wound in her neck. She turned and looked at me with blank eyes. It was as if she was searching for something. She headed towards the door of my truck and started to scratch. I pulled out my gun and placed it beside me as I took off. I continued down the street and I saw a figure huddled in the street. I figured a car had hit someone. Now, I couldn't rule out the Cannibal Disease, or, as I have been recently informed, a Virus. But as I came closer I could see it was female and she was holding something. I parked my truck and put my gun in the back of my jeans. I went up to her and asked if she was okay. She continued to bend over whatever it was. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Reddish drool dripped from her mouth. She lunged at me and I pulled my gun out and shot her point blank in the head. Her rotting blood splattered all over my face. I nearly puked. The smell was unbearable. I got back into my truck and headed towards the Raccoon Press building.  
  
As soon as I got there I could tell something was wrong. The lights were all out and someone was always there working. I got out of my truck and holding the gun in front of me I opened the door to the building. I walked up the stairs to the Chief Editors office. I saw Kyle Lorent. He was on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. At this point I knew something was very wrong. Just then I heard the sound of metal crunching. I looked outside the window and saw that looters had totaled my truck. I had no way to leave the city now. I knew something had gone terribly wrong and now I was determined to find out what.  
  
I turned to a computer in the room and looked up the Umbrella Corporation. All I could find was Umbrella helps this and Umbrella helps that. I was just about to give up when I noticed a link to an employees' page. All I needed was a password and a user name. I searched through all the papers on the desk and then remembered the note stuffed in my pocket.  
  
[[Remember, Alice and Anubis open the gates]].  
  
I typed in Alice for username  
  
and Anubis as Password.  
  
[[Verifying password. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hello Alice]].  
  
I went to employee E-mail and retyped the password.  
  
Message 1  
  
[[Preliminary test results show the T-virus unsuccessful at reviving the dead fully intact.  
  
However, tests have shown that the dead can be revived but are considered extremely  
  
dangerous.]]  
  
Message 2  
  
[[Hello Alice, this is "U". I believe there may be a problem at the Arklay Labs. I fear  
  
there may have been a spill. We will bribe Irons to ignore any instances of infection.  
  
Destroy any evidence you can before this gets out of hand. Umbrella's counting on you.]]  
  
Message 3  
  
[[You have failed your mission Alice. This does not please our higher ups. To keep the  
  
Raccoon City citizens happy, Irons is sending a S.T.A.R.S. team to snoop around. Since  
  
you failed, Albert Wesker will head the team, and keep them away from any proof of our  
  
involvement. Afterwards, he will clean up the mess YOU left behind. Starting August 25th,  
  
you and your account with Umbrella will be terminated.]]  
  
I logged out, my head swimming with questions. What did Umbrella have to do with this? How did Chief Irons get involved? And, is this why I couldn't talk to him? I decided to get some answers, but first, I needed to get to the hospital to get Sara. I walked past Kyle and another wave of sadness passed over me. If this was Umbrella's fault, I would make them pay. As I reached down to close Kyle's unseeing eyes, he grabbed me. I stumbled back and he spoke. "Um.brella came here. Their goons sho.t me. Leave the ci.ty whi.le you can." I walked over to him and shook him. It was no use. This time he really was gone. 


	4. Hospital

I ran outside and grabbed anything in my truck the looters left behind. All I could find was my mini flashlight and one clip holding 15 bullets. That brought my bullet count from 56 to 29. That wasn't going to last long. But that didn't matter; I had to get to Sara. I ran full speed to Central Station. I hopped into the cable car and took off to the hospital. I stopped at St. Michael's clock tower and headed to the hospital on foot. I ran into another couple of baddies, but I disposed of them quickly. That brought the count down to 22. When I got to the hospital I looked around very carefully so as not to come into contact with any of Umbrella's men.  
  
I tucked my gun into the concealed breast pocket of my Jacket and walked into the front door of the hospital. I asked the receptionist where I could find Sara Martin. She told me that her room is restricted to "Special" visitors only. Well, I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her head asking if that was special enough. Apparently it was because she got up off of her fat ass and led me straight to her room. When we got to Sara's room, I asked the receptionist to step into the storage room for a second. She did and I conked her in the back of the head with the butt of my pistol. She went out like a light.  
  
I left the storage room and crossed over to Sara's room. I looked through her window and saw one Umbrella guard standing by her bed. I walked in the room very quietly and motioned for Sara not to make a sound. I walked over to the guard and pressed the muzzle of the gun to his head.  
  
He woke up and I told him not to move. I told him to give me his gun, a police standard 9mm silenced. I then asked very politely for him to empty his pockets. He did and I took two clips, a military issued hunting knife, and a green liquid in a test tube. I asked him what the liquid was and why it was in a test tube. He wouldn't say. I took his gun (Because it was silenced) and shot him in the shin, splintering bone. I told him not to cry out or I would not hesitate to kill him. Sara rose from the bed completely mortified. I told her to get dressed.  
  
While she was getting dressed in the bathroom I asked him if this was the Virus. Again he wouldn't answer. I shot him in the other shin. His leg started to spasm and blood was oozing down his leg. I asked him again if this was the Virus and this time he spit at my face. I bent over him and cut open his shirt then pressed the blade of his knife to his bare abdomen. I told him to tell me now and save himself. He continued to defy logic. I pressed the knife very slowly into his gut, the whole way telling him that I'll stop if he just told me what the liquid was. Well, he didn't and eventually he bled to death. I went over to the sink and washed my hands. Sara came out of the bathroom and saw me. She then looked at the guard, and then quickly looked away.  
  
We left the room and strolled out of the hospital's front doors like nothing ever happened. We proceeded to the cable car only to find it missing. I told Sara that everything was fine and that we were just going to go to the Raccoon city zoo and from there I could get us to my apartment. We headed towards the zoo and about half way there, Sara started to get really weak. We continued towards the zoo and I realized that the streets were eerily quiet. I had to half carry Sara by the time we got to the zoo. I sat her on the bench to rest and I went to check out the zoo because I heard some really odd sounds coming from inside. I looked at the gate and it was standing wide open. I ran back over to Sara to give her my 9mm and one spare clip. I then went inside the zoo. 


	5. Zoo

It was absolutely horrible. There was blood everywhere. I looked to the directory sign and there was the flesh of some unrecognizable animal hanging from it. It was a Massacre. Just then I heard a strange shuffling sound coming from inside the gift shop. I stepped in and walked over to the cash register. I looked around the counter but could only find a lighter. There were no more useful items there. I walked over to the back room and I heard some more shuffling. I opened the door and came face to what resembled a face to what can only be described as a monster.  
  
This thing smelled worse than the bum that scratched Sara. In fact, he smelled ten times worse. I backed away from it taking in the horrible sight. It's skull looked as if it had been beaten with a bat. It had both eyes, although one was hanging out of its socket. It was wearing tattered and bloodstained clothes and pieces of what can only be described as rotting flesh dropped off of its bones. I took aim for that one good eye and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed, grazing the top of the creature's head. It lunged at me and I felt its icy cool fingers brush against my skin. It turned and lunged again this time landing on me. I pushed on it in desperation but it was too strong. I pressed my gun into the creature and unloaded what was left of my clip into it. It stumbled back and I jumped up, ramming my elbow into its face. I kicked it in the stomach, knocking it to the ground. As soon as it hit the floor I crashed my boot through its skull. I went over and sat on a stool in the back room, wiping my elbow off on a stuffed monkey.  
  
All of a sudden I heard a gunshot. I ran to where Sara was and found her slumped over, a gaping hole in the back of her head. I lifted her head and found the muzzle of the gun in her mouth. I looked around her for a clue as to what happened and found a note scribbled on the sidewalk with bark from a nearby tree.  
  
[[Jack,  
  
I'm sorry that I must do this, but I want you to know that it had to be done. I feel myself  
  
turning. It cannot be stopped. I have been infected with what I know to be the T-Virus. It  
  
transforms those infected into zombies. I would only slow you down, and eventually you  
  
would have had to kill me. I did this for us. I love you,  
  
Sara]]  
  
I couldn't believe she did it. I sat down next to her and just held her. Eventually I got up, grabbed her gun and clip, and started heading toward Bond Street. As I neared Bond Street I noticed a sickly smell. It smelled like a dead skunk on the side of the road. All of a sudden I heard a click click click. Click click click. I turned and saw a dog, or what was left of a dog walking towards me. I pulled out my gun but it was already heading towards me. I took off not looking behind me. I took some back alleyways and ran into an open back door to a building. I exited the building on Euston Street. I went from Euston Street to Warren Street and finally reached the R.P.D. building. 


	6. RPD 1

I went through the courtyard and stepped into the main hall. I looked for the guy behind the counter, but he was nowhere to be found. I remembered seeing another door to the left inside of the waiting room so I headed there first. As I opened the door I heard a scream. I looked around, but could see no one. I then realized it was coming from the other side of the door. I ran to the door, pushing it open and I saw a woman being attacked by a devilish creature in a hallway. It looked like it's brain was on the outside of its skull, its tongue was easily twice as long as my arm, it looked as if it had been skinned, and it had the wickedest claws I had ever seen. I ran to the lady to keep her safe and the creature whipped its tongue out, smashing me against the wall. The world went silent. I looked around but everything was going in slow motion. I pulled out my gun and took aim, even as it pierced the woman's torso with its ungodly tongue. I hit it in its back and it twisted to look at me, tearing the woman in half. I got up and started to run, and as I rounded the corner I felt something warm drip on my neck. I continued to run and burst through the door, locking the creature in the hallway behind me. It slammed against the door a few times, and then gave up.  
  
I looked to see where I was and realized I was outside the meeting room. I pressed my ear against the door and heard worried voices. They were trying to determine who was doing all the shooting. As soon as I turned to leave the door opened up behind me and two cops pulled me into the room.  
  
"What the hell were you doing out there?" Asked one. I told him I was searching for Chief Irons because I had some information he might want to know. He asked what it was and I asked him if he trusted the Chief. He told me he didn't trust anybody. I told him all I knew about Chief Iron's involvement with Umbrella and the Virus. The other cop looked at us and pulled his gun. He told us that we knew too much and that he didn't want to have to kill us. He told me I should've kept my nose out of things but that it was too late. Then he shot the cop that was interrogating me.  
  
I looked at him and told him not to be stupid. Just then I saw a zombie rise from the floor. I knew that if I could just keep him talking I could get away. I told him he had a choice. He didn't have to do it. He could save lives instead of taking them. He glared at me with hate in his eyes. I knew he would shoot me and the zombie was still four feet away. I told him that I told more people and I would give him their names if he let me go. He thought about it and just as he was about to answer the zombie grabbed him and bit into his neck. The cop let go of his gun in surprise and turned to get the zombie off of him. Blood was running down his neck as the creature took another bite. The cop fell on the ground frantically kicking at the zombie with his boots, begging for me to help him. I stood there and turned away as the zombie reached into his stomach, feasting on his steamy intestines. You could hear bone crack as the zombie tore into him greedily.  
  
When I was sure the twisted cop was dead I shot the zombie in the head and stole the cop's gun. I looked around the room and found nothing so I searched the twisted cop and found a note. It read:  
  
[[Mark,  
  
By now you have figured out that the city is being overrun by the T-Virus. I want you to  
  
do some things for me.  
  
1. I want you to secure a sample of the T-Virus  
  
2. I want you to secure a sample of the T-Virus antidote  
  
3. I want you to kill anyone who knows anything about me or Umbrella's  
  
involvement in this matter.  
  
In the event you need reminding, the T-virus is blue and the antidote is green]].  
  
-Irons-  
  
I couldn't believe it. Sara was dead and I could have saved her if that asshole from Umbrella would have told me that that was the Antidote! I was on a mission. Screw getting out of the city. I was going to the heart of the matter. I was going to see Chief Irons, and then I was going to take down Umbrella. I headed to the door of the meeting room and went left to the door. I opened the door and saw two zombies feasting on a cop. I fired at one of them, hitting it in the shoulder. It looked at me with its sad, blank stare and stood. It came at me even as the other was just standing. I fired another two rounds at it. One bullet hit it in the chest and the other hit just under its left eye. As it fell, the other one tripped over it. I ran passed it into the photo lab and checked my inventory. I had two 9mm's with one full clip each, and a silenced 9mm with one full clip and five loose bullets. 


	7. RPD 2

I stepped out of the room and headed up the stairs. I didn't remember the names of the second floor as I did on the first, nor did I remember the layout. I was playing it by ear. After climbing the stairs I walked down the dimly lit hallway. I walked quickly and came to yet another door. I opened it and listened to the quiet. I proceeded through the hallway and stopped at a door. I couldn't afford to go into another room with so little ammo so I called for Irons and kept going. I went through the next hallway and came to a door. It seemed to be boarded up from the other side. I pounded on it with my shoulder but it didn't budge.  
  
I started to backtrack through the halls when I came back to the staircase. I started to descend when I heard the familiar click click. Click click. I turned and realized a dog had been hiding under a table. I started to run down the stairs, but the dog jumped and knocked me down them. I nailed my head on the wall and stood slightly disoriented. The dog was already positioning itself for another attack. Its body glistened with sinewy muscle. It jumped at me again and I reached for both of my 9mm's firing them both at the dog creature. It was dead before it hit the floor. I sat down and tried to gain my composure. I was really tired and hungry. I headed back out to the filing room, next to the room with the staircase.  
  
In the filing room I had to dispatch of a few more of the undead. I ran out of bullets for two of my 9mm's and had to rely on my silenced 9mm. I searched through the files and gave up. I was just leaving when a handwritten note caught my eye.  
  
[[U,  
  
I am in hiding, and I am where no one can find, much less get to me. I figure you  
  
should know though so you can come and get me. I am hiding in interrogation room  
  
B. I have left my special password for me to know it's you. The password is Umber.  
  
Please come and get me. I fear my time may be up.  
  
-Irons-]]  
  
I tucked the note into my pocket and left the filing room. I was now standing in office number one. I looked around but found nothing of importance. I was nearing the door to the main hall when something grabbed me from behind. I turned and fired blindly, mentally counting down how many bullets were left in the clip. 15, 14, 13. I punched the zombie in the face and felt its skull give way to the force of the blow. As it stumbled backwards I fired a few more times. 12, 11, 10, 9. The last bullet hit right between its eyes, and it dropped like a sack of bricks. I took some time to calm down and lower my heart rate. That was really close. I stepped into the main hall and spotted another officer running the other way. I only saw him from the back, but he had straight, short, light brown hair. He was wearing a partly charred R.P.D. vest. I called for him but he didn't hear me. I decided my mind was playing tricks on me. I Walked to the opposite end of the main hall and opened a door. The door led into a hallway where three of the undead stumbled towards me looking for a meal.  
  
I tried to look for a way around them, but they were blocking the hallway. I aimed straight for the first one's head and pulled the trigger. Its head popped like a balloon. I aimed at the second and hit it in the left eye, gray matter spattering the flesh eater behind it. The last one was about three feet away and was moaning. I aimed at its head, shot, and missed. I shot again, and nailed it right between the eyes. It went down a foot away from me.  
  
I continued on through the hallway until I came to a door I knew all too well. This door led to the hallway to the interrogation rooms. I stepped into the hallway and it was pitch black. I remembered grabbing a lighter at the zoo so I pulled it out and lit it up. I could see I was in a gray corridor. I walked to the end of the hallway until I heard a scratching behind me.  
  
I hit the deck and the tongue thing leapt over me, screaming in frustration. It skidded to a halt, turned and came at me again. I fired once, twice, three times, hitting it in the back twice, and head once. It flew over me again as I ducked again. It climbed on the wall and jumped to the ceiling. I fired my last two shots into its head and my gun clicked empty. It sensed its victory when I threw my gun down and lurched towards me. It jumped off of the ceiling and charged at me whipping its tongue out. I pulled out the knife I stole off of the guard at the hospital and brought it down into the tongue creature's brain. It took off down the hall, my knife stuck in its brain. I hurried after it and jumped on its back. I pulled the knife out as it screamed the shrillest scream I've ever heard. I replaced the knife into its eyeless face. The tongue thing shuddered and collapsed in a pool of its own blood. 


	8. Out of the RPD

I was now covered from head to toe in the tongue things blood. I smelled like a sewer and I felt extremely sick. I walked over to my gun and picked it up. I loaded my last five bullets into the clip and knocked on Interrogation room B's door. "Password." I told him the password I found on his note. He opened up and quickly tried to shut the door when he realized I wasn't U. I dodged into the room and pulled my gun on Irons. I told him to tell me everything he knew about Umbrella. I told him he better talk fast because I had no more patience left for him. He spilled everything about the T-Virus, a strain called the G-virus, and the labs. I asked him where I could find the labs and he told me that there was a secret lab even the S.T.A.R.S. could never find. He told me it was under The Raccoon City College and that I could find the entrance in locker 379. I thanked him with a smack from the butt of my pistol, knocking him out. I searched the lockers and found a box filled with 30 bullets and a fresh set of clothes. I looked pretty good in an R.P.D. uniform. In fact, this uniform was reminiscent of the young cop's uniform that he saw earlier. Maybe I wasn't dreaming.  
  
I left the Interrogation room and headed back to the main hall. I went over to the front desk and looked at the computer. Someone had recently activated it. I saw another one of those old typewriters and I came across another note.  
  
[[Leon,  
  
I have found a little girl who has not been infected. Her name is Sherry Birkin. She  
  
has told me that her dad works for Umbrella and he played a part in inventing  
  
something called the T-Virus. It is what has created these horrors. I am still  
  
searching for a way out and I'll leave you a note if I find one.  
  
-Claire Redfield-]]  
  
I stared at the note in disbelief. There were more survivors! That cop I saw must have been Leon. I sure hope they make it out. I left the station and headed towards the college via Flower Street. I looked for a sign off of Flower Street, but could not find one. I had not run into a single baddie the whole while that I was outside. By this time Pandemonium had hit the streets. Cars were overturned, fires burned out of control, shop windows were broken. Raccoon City was a disaster. I headed up the unknown street and saw the college looming in the distance. I walked up to its huge doors and forced them open. I looked inside and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, stepped inside. 


	9. College labs

I walked through the winding halls and twice I shot at things that weren't there. I refilled my clip and eventually I found locker 379. I tried to force it open but it didn't budge. I looked around the locker and found a hidden keypad. I needed another password! It was six digits. I thought about all of the passwords I have come across and only one had six letters. Anubis. A is the first letter of the alphabet, so I put one as the first digit. N is the fourteenth letter of the alphabet so I added one and four to get five. I typed in five. Next was U. It was the twenty- first letter, so two plus one is three. The third digit was three. B is two, so the fourth digit is two. I is the tenth, so I typed in one as the fifth digit, and finally S. S is nineteen, nine plus one is ten, one plus zero is one. The last digit was one. I typed it in and surprisingly the door opened.  
  
I stepped inside and I instantly felt a cool draft. I flicked on my lighter and found myself in a damp, rock corridor. I walked to the end of the tunnel and opened the door. I found myself in a stainless steel room with one door on either side. I took the one on the left. I opened the door, and instantly smelled the all too familiar stench of decay. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw a pile of dead bodies blocking the door. They all were killed with shots to the head. I figured there must be something important inside that door, so I lifted the bodies off of each other and opened the door.  
  
I was sorry I did. I looked inside and suspended in a tank of fluid was a creature the size of a man, but with reptilian green skin and razor sharp claws. It was sort of hunched over and its razor sharp teeth were bared in an evil grimace. I shied away from the tank and looked on the only desk in the room. It looked as if someone had already rummaged through it. I found only on important document. It was a handwritten note left by a S.T.A.R.S. Captain.  
  
[[U,  
  
I have been desperately trying to reach you. I have all of the information linking you  
  
to Raccoon city in my possession. I am not stupid and I know you will make an  
  
attempt on my life. So I offer you a fair price. I want 10 million dollars wired to my  
  
account. With that, you get all of your precious research. If you do not pay, however,  
  
I will expose these materials to the public. This is your own fault U. You messed  
  
things up and you should take the blame for your actions, but I'm offering a way out.  
  
I suggest you take it.  
  
-Albert Wesker-]]  
  
I have heard of Captain Wesker. Barry told me all about him. When he was telling those seemingly crazy stories about the virus, he told all about how Wesker turned on them. I guess it was true. But I thought Wesker died in the Mansion at the hands of something called a tyrant. I guess he must have lived, somehow. I kept looking around but still found nothing. Except for the two things taped under the desk. One was a clip, and the other was a piece of a document.  
  
[[Experiment 324: "Zombie." Test subjects appear distraught at first. They then  
  
become itchy and extraordinarily hungry. Strange blisters appear on their skin and  
  
chunks of rotting flesh drop from their bodies. They are constantly searching for food  
  
and even after consuming a full grown human, they continue to search for their next  
  
meal. After being bitten or scratched by one of these creatures, you become infected  
  
and in turn, become one of them.  
  
Experiment 289: "Licker." Test subject become very muscular and walk on all four  
  
limbs. Their brain appears on the outside of their skull and their tongues grow to  
  
extraordinarily large lengths. Their tongues are capable of piercing through human  
  
torsos. Their spines bend to accommodate their limbs and they grow large claws  
  
capable of piercing through metal. They feed on human bodies, and on the off chance  
  
you survive an attack from one of these, the infection will mutate you. Unfortunately  
  
No more information is available on the type of mutation the being goes through.  
  
Experiment 981: "Hunter." Test subject become extremely muscular and violent.  
  
Their skin turns reptilian and green. They grow extremely sharp claws and they  
  
become hunch backed and their eyes glow red. More experiments will.]]  
  
The paper cut off there. I was shocked. Umbrella was a monster. How they could do these sorts of things were incomprehensible. I walked numbly out of the room, feeling dizzy, and this time it wasn't just the stench of decay. I walked back to the room I started in. I took the door on the right. It was yet another hallway. There was still wet blood on the walls. So I treaded softly. As I turned the corner I saw another two doors. There was one at the end of the hall, and one to the left of that one. I decided to look in the door on the left first, figuring that I may come across some useful information. I stepped into the room and was blinded by a flash of light. I went flying into the wall behind me, my mind swimming in and out of darkness. I opened my eyes and saw that the room was ablaze. I tried to stay awake, but I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
I awoke to the sound of laughter. I was strapped to a cold metal table. I looked around as best I could and I saw a man dressed in all black. He had blonde hair and was wearing dark sunglasses. He was creepy and you could see a reddish light glowing behind his glasses. He welcomed me with a sharp smack to my face with the butt of his rifle. Again he laughed as I felt blood start running down my face. I tried to see if I could find any way I could escape. The man introduced himself as Albert Wesker. He held up all of the notes and things I had collected. He told me that I really could have ruined everything. He asked me my name and I spit at him. He hit me on the side of the head with his rifle and asked me again. I told him I was Officer Jake Starr. He laughed again and told me that he was glad he could meet the acquaintance of such a fine officer. I spit at him again and again he hit me. I started to fade in and out of consciousness and decided I'd play it cool, figuring being unconscious would do me no good.  
  
As I started to regain my composure I noticed that something about Wesker had changed. He no longer looked cocky and so sure of himself. He must hear something I don't. I felt something sharp poke me in the back. I couldn't believe it, but when checking me for weapons he skipped over my knife. I very carefully pulled it out of my pants and started to cut my wrist free. After getting one wrist free I started to work on the other. I quickly stopped as Wesker told me to stay put as he checked something out. As soon as he left I got back to cutting myself free. 


	10. Gray

Eventually I was free and I scanned the room for anything Wesker could have dropped. I found nothing except the file on the Monsters. I grabbed it and sighed. All I had was a combat knife, a file, and no idea where I was. I left the room and started navigating the winding hall. I came to a fork in the road, so to speak. There were three doors. One on the left, one on the right, and one straight ahead. I took the one straight ahead and stared in shock as I realized where I was.  
  
Somehow I had gotten all the way from the College to St. Michaels clock tower. I started to head to the door and I heard something the sharp crack of electricity. I turned around and saw the most horrific sight lying on the ground. It's face looked as though it was leather pulled to tight onto a misshapen head. It had an extremely evil grin, made so more by the fact it was missing its lips. It was wearing a large black trench coat and I decided he wasn't friendly. It was still breathing even as it lay there smoking. I started to back away. I turned and ran towards the hospital. Then I heard a blessed sound and had to turn and look. The bells were ringing. There were more survivors! I squinted into the distance to where the monster was lying and he was missing. I cursed under my breath as I headed over to the clock tower.  
  
I stopped walking when I heard the sound of helicopter blades whirring in the distance. I started to run over there when I thought of something.  
  
[[Would if whoever called for the chopper works for Umbrella?]]  
  
I decided to hide in the bushes and see who came out and if they were friend or dead. A man dressed in a military Uniform stepped out of the building first followed by a woman in a blue tube top and miniskirt. They started to shout to the Chopper pilot. I noticed an Umbrella logo on the man's vest. I started to take aim. Just then I heard a large explosion and realized something had blown up the helicopter, and as it hit the building I looked around to see what had caused the explosion. I couldn't see a thing through the debris. All of a sudden I heard a loud thud. I made out the shape of a large man. He had on a black trench coat. I realized that the lipless monster had shot down the helicopter. 


	11. Bunker

As the smoke cleared I saw the girl crouching over the man. She said something but all I could make out was:  
  
"Carlos.hurt.bad?" He said something back that I couldn't hear and stood up. They turned to the monster, which I decided to name Gray because of his skin color. By now my hearing had returned fully and I heard the girl scream obscenities at the monster.  
  
The man, Carlos, told her to shut up and get the hell out of there. He called her Jill. So the girl, Jill, and Carlos took off running in my direction. Carlos turned around and started to shoot at Gray and Gray stopped moving. He seemed to be analyzing his situation. Gray ran towards Carlos and smashed him with his oversized fist. I had seen enough. I wanted to help, but I didn't see much point in having all of us die. Someone had to expose Umbrella.  
  
I silently wished them luck and ran. I thought maybe if I followed the trolley tracks, I could get out of the city. So I headed off to Raccoon street. As I neared the tracks I heard another explosion. I used all of my will power to keep from turning around. I didn't want to face the fact that they may be done for.  
  
I was about half way down Raccoon street when I saw what looked like a concrete bunker. Curiosity got the best of me so I forced the door open and went inside. I was in a rusted hallway with a door across from me. I went to the door and put my ear against it. I only heard silence so I carefully opened it. I was in a stainless steel room. It was perfectly clean. I thought it was pretty clever to hide a facility in what looked to be an abandoned Bunker. I Stepped into the room and heard the door slam shut behind me. I turned quickly but it was too late, I heard the door lock.  
  
I went to the opposite side of the room to look for a door, but there was none to be seen. I was sitting down in the middle of the room trying to figure out what to do next when I heard a voice coming from all directions.  
  
"You know, curiosity killed the cat, and you, my friend, are one hell of a cat." All of a sudden the wall lit up and I saw none other than Wesker.  
  
"You know," he continued, "You cost the Umbrella Corporation millions of dollars just by getting this far. But now you will die. I must say I am surprised you made it this far. I mean, look at you. You have no training, you are a mistake that no one will miss once you are erased." I looked at him and said:  
  
"Yeah, well I'm a bigger man than you. I would never sell out. Do you know how many lives Umbrella has taken? Do you even care?"  
  
"Not really," he started, "I have to say though, I enjoyed watching your progress. It is sad it must end here. You were so close to freedom. But, for games sake I will give you a final chance to make it out. I will open a hidden door. You then must escape my maze alive. Oh, understand you are not the first to try this out. Others have failed before you, not many though. Unfortunately for them they did not have what it took."  
  
A door opened in front of me.  
  
"Go now before I change my mind." I left the room and stepped into a steel hallway. I walked straight until I came to a split path. Left or Right? I picked Left, since I'm left handed. I walked and made many twists and turns. I ended up lost in this maze. As I was about to lose hope I spotted a stain on one of the steel walls. I ran towards it. The wall was red with blood. As much as I hated the idea I knew this was the only way out. I was afraid of what I'd have to face.  
  
I kept following the blood trail Until I came to a dead end. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. At that moment I heard claws scrabbling on metal. I had been followed! I whirled around with my knife in hand. It was better than nothing. I looked around but could see nothing. I ran balls out to the next hall. Whatever was following me couldn't be seen. I kept making twists and turns and was relieved when I saw another spacious room ahead of me. It looked like the exit.  
  
As I was nearing the door I felt a claw on me. The invisible thing tore a chunk right out of my right shoulder. That actually worked to my advantage because the monster got blood on him, making him partially visible. I started to run again and I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye, I dove to the ground and swung the knife above me. I felt the knife slice right into the thing and felt warm gooey things spill onto my hand.  
  
The pain in my shoulder was immense. I got to my feet and ran to the door to freedom. I thought I had killed the thing but it wasn't through with me apparently. It jumped in front of me and swung at my head with a blood spattered claw and missed by inches. As I was off balance it swung again, this time ripping through my jacket and shallowly cutting me. As it reared in for the final attack I gave a last ditch effort with my knife. I brought it up and then back down.  
  
I felt a massive weight fall on me. The monster turned visible right before my eyes. I didn't look at it, it was too horrid. Let's just say it looked like a silver version of the "Hunter." I slowly stood up and headed towards the door. As I neared it Wesker came back on the Com.  
  
"I'm surprised," he said, "You are the first to defeat the 'Z-type.' I'd throw you a party but since you are about to die anyway it means nothing. As soon as I hit this button, the room you are in will fill with a gas that will make you, in the most literal sense, implode. Have fun!"  
  
"I thought you said if I made it out I could go!"  
  
"How cute, you believed me. Well, Tis' a shame we waste our gas on a kitten, but that's what U orders. Nighty night little kitten." Just then about five holes opened around the room. I started to smell gas. My insides started to burn and I felt my heart race as it shrunk. Just before I passed out I felt an explosion. I looked around and there you guys were. The good old Marines to the rescue. So, that's my story.  
  
The Marine looked at me from across the desk.  
  
"And the only proof you have is the document we recovered off of you about those genetic monsters?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes," I said. "By the way, why did you guys come for me? I don't understand why I was such a priority."  
  
"Well son," He began, "We weren't looking for you. An anonymous man sent us a package. In it were files and paperwork, most of it pretty messed up, about Umbrella's involvement in the Raccoon City incident. So, we were really looking for more proof before the President wiped out the city. You just got incredibly lucky."  
  
"Well, thanks anyway. When do I get to leave?"  
  
"You don't," said the marine. "We will keep you under close observation and use you as an eye witness when we nab umbrella. Unfortunately we still need more proof, so you could be here for a long, long, time."  
So people, what do ya think? There will be a sequel provided I get good  
  
feedback. So, let me know what you guys think. Thanks. 


End file.
